


Butcher

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Series: Your Bleak World Comes to Light [2]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Child Abuse, Depression, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Loneliness, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very Dark Fic. Warnings: Rape,Incest,Child Abuse,Pedophilia,suicide, mental health issues, and homophobic language. from 'Your Bleak World Comes to Light' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butcher

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of how bad my depression was when I was playing Silent Hill origins non stop. I used the games to escape from my depression and I loved how the game expressed some of what I was feeling.

Another day another broad. He couldn't even remember the face of the last chick he fucked. He just needed something. Something to make him feel again. The fog. The fog was so fucking thick. Thick in his mind. His mind so cloudy that he couldn't remember half of the things that he did let along the chicks he fucked.

He needed to get away. He needed to find something to fill this void. He has been having problems getting it up lately. He thinks of his father and how he would run in on him fucking hookers in the apartment and saw himself reflected. Such disgusting sight.

Happiness for foreign to him. In this cloudy world of hate and destruction. All he could do was fuck and drink. That soothed him. Get drunk and fuck all the women he can to take an edge off and if the women were to piss him off they were as good as dead.

Trevor doesn't deal with annoyances well. He'll kill in a heart beat. Fuck anything in his way. Butcher.

Butcher them all!

The dirt whore deserved it.

The fog. The fog so thick in his mind. He needed release. But at this point he knew that coming on a broad's face wouldn't do shit to relieve this tension.

The thought of fucking a man made him want to puke. He hated faggots. He hated them with all of his being. They were disgusting...Did he really believe that or is that what he feeds himself to keep the thought and longing away.

The longing for someone anyone to hold him close. The way his nasty fucking father did! He could never forgive that asshole. How could you fuck your own son. Travis didn't care how fucking lonely he was. TRAVIS WAS HIS SON! HIS SON! Travis let out a deafening scream that turned into sobs. He was alone in his truck like always. he was parked on the side of the road. It was foggy. Always fucking foggy.

He hates faggots. He hates his father. His dirty disgusting father! Travis stopped his sobs as he remembered something that happened when he was a pre- teen, what led to him being traumatized and his father ending his life.

Young Travis saw this girl with long blonde hair. Her name was Sarah. She lived in the apartments as well. She was adorable and he found himself developing a crush on her over time. One time him and Sarah left from the game room and went to sit by the pool. They were joking back and forth, giggling, flirting,and what not.

'''Travis!'' Travis heard his father shout,''Travis!''

Travis looked to where his father's voice came from,''Yes father?''

''Come home immediately!'' His father shouted.

''But dad..'' Travis stopped at the stern look his father gave him.

Travis said goodbye to Sarah and walked home with his father. When they went inside, his father slapped him sending him backwards. ''Father! What did I do!?''

''You like her. You like that dirty whore that slut! You have not spoken to me once today but you can spend all day with her! I work my ass off you! Atleast say hello.''

''Yes sir, I understand.''

Travis' dad Richard sat on the bed and undid his tie,''I've been so lonely Travis. Come here to daddy. Will you make daddy feel better?'' Travis felt alarmed by the creepy tilt in his father's voice and his voice sounded husky and something in his eyes just didn't look right.

''Um...'' Travis wanted to run away but his father said,''Why do you look so scared my boy? Since your Mom's sick I need someone. I need you to do what your mother can't.''

''What about your lady friend?''

''Yes I have her but...You look so much like your mother, Your hair your eyes. Tell me boy. Have you hit puberty yet?''

Travis gulped and shook his head a little,''I don't think so.''

His father grinned and said,''Come. Give your innocence to daddy.''

Travis didn't know exactly what that meant but he screamed and tried to leave and was held down.

After what felt like a million fucking years his dad finished.

Travis put on his clothes the best he could, his backside hurting terribly. He had aches and pains everywhere. He limped away and collapsed on the grass near the apartment.

When he woke up slowly still in a lot of pain he walked back into the hotel to see his father hanging from the ceiling. Trevor sat in front of the corpse,''Dad. Why would you do that to me? What did I do to deserve that?''

The young Travis let out loud sobs.

And so did the older Travis at the memory. Travis wanted to end it all. This pain was too much. The fog. The pain. Butcher. Butcher was all he could think about.

Butcher them. Butcher them all! So they can feel this fucked up pain! Butcher. Butcher. Butcher. He drove his truck into onto the road looking for unsuspecting victims. Butcher.

**Author's Note:**

> The butcher stuff is all a reference to the game. I'm trying to keep it atleast somewhat in character and based somewhat off of the games while expressing my old feelings.


End file.
